bundles
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: They both made the mistake but the outcome made her happy. Well it made her happy, as for him lets just say its going to take a lot longer. A Dramione cliche baby fic that has Romance in it but over all its kinda sad and dramatic. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

Okay well helllo, this is a redo of the first chapter because it confused some people. This is fast paced and meant to be just explaning everything sort of...

OH and the "reviewer" (flamer) who said this "So she is a wizarding lawyer as well as a healer in training as well as a single mother of twins? I get you like cliché but this is down right ridiculously unrealistic. Your time line is all messed up especially in reference to the kid's ages. Draco is a huge asshole by the way. Sorry if you feel like this is an attack on your story but it is just a truthful opinion that you opened yourself up for by posting this piece of work for lack of a more polite word" well this is what i have to say.  
It is my story if i want draco to be a troll i can do it, if i want hermione to be a healer/lawyer/single mother/ pop star/alien hunter wanted by the law in then i can do it.  
I asked for reviews not opinions and if you have a complaint than keep it to yourself. I've had people point out my mistakes but in a way thats actually useful. Dont read my fic i dont need you too BUH-BYE

(some day in june)

Hermione Granger stared at her ex-boyfriend/ best friend with anger in her eyes as well as sympathy.

Ronald Weasley was an idiot. He really was.

"I'm sorry Mione," he said.

"I know you are but that doesn't mean I can forgive you," she said.

Now what were they arguing about today, well that could be found out by reading the profit.

New Weasely on the Way  
" And in todays news, the profit has gotten a special interview with Ebony Hoar. Ebony is the girlfriend to war hero Ronald Weasley. We have gotten in touch with her to speak with her about her pregnancy (five months along now). How is? How she is? etc.

I asked Miss Hoar how she and Mr. Weasley were about the pregnancy and she said they were extremely excited.  
"He couldn't be happier," she told me. " Its going to be a boy, we are going to name Hugo."  
she went on to explain how happy she was (for more details look to page 22) and that the only problem was a certain ex-girlfriend. Miss Hoar has informed me that Hermione Granger , the plain ex of Mr. Weasely, has been exhibiting jealousy.  
It was of course quite tragic when Mr. Weasley left her and..."

"Seriously Ron," Hermione hissed. " I cannot believe you let her print these ...these lies."

Ron looked sheepish because they were lies.

Hermione remembered that faithful day like yesterday.

It was one month after the war and he had asked her to marry him and began planning there lives .

"We're going to have four kids," he said.

Hell no is what she said and after that their romantic relationship was over.

But could he keep it in his pants. NO.

Thats why five months earlier he impregnated one of his slags...

She really did feel bad for him but this trash angered her.

"I am really sorry," he said.

" I know," she said. " But lets not talk about this. Its my graduation from hogwarts today. Lets enjoy."  
Looking defeated, he nodded.

...

After the festivities Hermione headed back to her room for some llast minute packing but as soon as she walked in.

"I heard that the Weasley got some pureblood knocked-up," he told her.

Hermione rolled his eyes, of course he would rub it in. he was an utter asshole when they broke up and who could tell what atrocities would have to say today.

"Guess he couldn't wait around for you," he said. "Ickle prude granger."

"Oh come off it Malfoy," she said trying to get away.

"Come now Granger it's the last day lets have some fun," he said with a provocative smirk.

She rolled her eyes, not this again.

"No," she replied. "I wouldn't touch you with a five foot pole."

"You mean like the one stuck up you arse," he replied.

Really, this was getting annoying. For the whole year he had been trying to get her into his bed.

Never had it worked, what made him think it would today?

"Let go," she hissed.

He smirked and suddenly her other hand was grabbed and her back was pushed roughly against  
the wall.

"Trust me," he said grinding her. "After this you will be begging me."

"Malfoy stop," she whimpered. "This is molestation."

He only smirked and then forced a kiss on her.

She couldn't really fight him. Tears were streaming down her face as he tried to get her to respond.

"Come now," he whispered in her ear. "It will be good. I promise."

She sighed.

"Its rape," she hissed. "I don't want it."

"Where is your Gryffindor courage," he said.

Oh to hell with it.

"Fine Malfoy," she growled. "go on with it, just take it you evil bastard."  
He smirked and suddenly she was naked in his bed.

"You know mudblood," he said touching her inner thighs. "It has never taken me this long to bed a girl."

She moaned involuntarily as he began thrusting his fingers in and out.

"You love it," he said suddenly replacing his hand with his cock in one fast and rough thrust.

It bloody hurt for her.

"Bloody hell Malfoy," she yelled in pain clawing his back.

"Virgin," he said a little shocked. "Well this will be all the more fun.

Needless to say after the second time it was pretty good.

When she woke up he was gone and it didn't surprise her. He had at least left a note saying  
'good fuck and nice knowing you'. She knew he would use her but really he probably wouldn't have stopped until she gave in.

Now luckily she would never have to see him again.

Things would go back to normal.  
...

NOT

...

Twelve months later

Hermione sat with Ginny in a cafe chatting.

" I still don't understand why you have decided to go off and be a healer in training, you already have a job as a wizard lawyer?!" Ginny had asked.  
Hermione had rolled her eyes.. She had explained to her thousands of time already.

"Ginny i've already explained to you," she drawled. "My schedule works perfectly. I work from 8-1 at mungos and 2-6 , it works out fine."  
"But mione , you already make a good amount of money and being a single mother and all,"Ginny said. " its too much."

"You know perfectly well why i need to be a healer, why she needs me to be a healer," Hermione hissed.

"I know Mione," Ginny whispered. " But she.."

"If I dont do this there wont be a her," Hermione hissed.

For the past few months Ginny had nagging Hermione and she was tired of it.

"Lets not speak of this any longer ," Hermione hissed.

And they didn't.

Draco was so utterly bored.

Truly utterly bored out of his mind.

Bored, bored, and bored.

Bored enough to actually start a song in his mind that only used the words I am and bored.  
at his fiancé flirt with Nott wasn't really fun. Sure he didn't love her and it was obvious she loved Theo, but still they were arranged to be married in a few weeks.

Rolling his eyes he looked to Blaise.

"I don't know why she doesn't just complain to my father and her father," he told him.

"Well mostly because you have been engaged since she was born, Theo is engaged to Pansy and her parents wouldn't let her back out of it even if Voldemort ruled it," Blaise replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and cringed at the name.

"Well the bloody least she can do is not flirt in front of me," Draco hissed. "She isn't even good shag all she is a baby maker."

Blaise chuckled. "Speaking of babies, did you hear Granger was back in town?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, so she was back. He hadn't seen her since their fantastic romp in the sac.

It was quite good shag, he thought about meeting her again for another. Then what blaise said struck him.

"What do you mean speaking of babies," he asked.  
"Well from what I heard," he said. "She came back early for three reasons, she finished her internship on law extremely early, she started training as a healer here in London and lastly she had a child making it the biggest reason she was back."

Draco was shocked. That couldn't be good if she had a child.

It had been nine months since they had done the deed and well that's a human female's gestation period.

It couldn't be his child could it. Perhaps she wasn't really a virgin and he was just too rough.

Well he would just have to find out.

It didn't take him to long to find her, she was at flourish and blots but and was baby less so perhaps it was only a rumor.

"Granger," he said.

She stiffened and then turned around.

"Long time no sees Malfoy," she said.

She looked nice and different. She looked curvier and she had bigger breasts. That could only mean one thing.

The rumors where true.

"Tell me now," he demanded. "Do you have a child and is it mine?"

Hermione was dreading this. She knew once she returned that he would find out and find her. She just didn't think it would happen this fast. She had only been back for a week. Well no matter she was going to be courageous about this, only she seemed to be lacking the bravery needed. She just wanted run but she knew his persistence. It was what got her in this little situation in the first place.  
Not that she minded anymore. She loved them and with money from the war, her parents, and her high paying jobs, she could afford to even spoiling them.

She loved them but she didn't want HIM anywhere near them. No, he was to stay away; he would only be a bad influence. For god's sake he was engaged when they did it, what did that say about him?  
It said some pretty bad stuff. Things like he was bastard prick with no feelings and a bloody aresehole to boot.

She really wasn't too fond of him just of his genetics.

His sudden grip on her wrist brought her back to the matter at hand.  
"Tell me," he said. "Do you have a child?  
She huffed and sighed, "Yes I do," she admitted. "And yes they are."

Bloody hell, they!

"They," he growled. "What do you mean 'they'?"

This couldn't be happening.

"Twins," she said. "I had twins they are six months old." (no, their age is not a mistake , i swear i timed this. will be explained later)

No!

NO JUST NO.

He couldn't have this.

"Don't you for one moment think," he hissed tightening his grip on her wrist. "That I want anything to do with them. I don't want your spawn.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let go of me Malfoy," she hissed. He was hurting her. "I never asked for you to be there for them I don't want you there for them actually."

He growled.

"Does anyone know it's me!?" he yelled.

God he had such a horrible temper.

"Yes, only Harry," she replied easily.

She just wanted to get away from him.

Potter knew, only Potter that was good.

He could keep a secret.

"Dammit granger why didn't you get rid of them when you had the chance, how could you be so stupid" he hissed.

Suddenly a palm connected violently with his face.

"Really now it's my fault after you practically forced me," she hissed.

Okay so he had to admit, it was partially his fault.

"Whatever granger just stay out of my way and I never want to see your half-blood spawn."

She huffed and walked away.

Twins….

He had twins or two infants out there with his DNA running through their veins.

He fucked up.

Suddenly something struck him, their age.

He had really fucked up.

Hermione picked up her babies from her parents house and went on her way.

She looked down at her beautiful children.

There was little tiny Nyx and her bigger and hour older brother, Orion.

They were truly beautiful and although they weren't truly identical, they still looked it. They both had curly blonde hair, peachy skin, and beautiful blue eyes. The differences where that Nyx had her face shape and Orion had his fathers.

They were gorgeous. The only thing that bothered her was that they indeed looked like Malfoys. They were the best looking babies but still very malfoyish, mainly in Orion's case. Her little Nyx had more of her genes. It was the colors of the Malfoys that she inherited.

Any how she placed them in their cribs and began to speak to them.

"I had the worst day you guys," she said.

There was giggle from her son.

"Oh yes laugh at my pain," she chuckled when he did.

"You guys are what make my day though, I love you both with all my heart. I love you enough for both me and your absent father."

Little Nyx began to cough so Hermione picked her up.

"You okay my baby," she asked and got a loud cough in response.

Then she started crying.

"It is okay my little love," Hermione cooed. "Mummy will find something for that soon, she promises. That's why Mummy is the brightest witch of her age."

The coughing got worse and Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell down her little girl was really sick and Hermione was getting hardly anywhere with a treatment.

Suddenly there was pop in her living room.

"Mione," she heard both her favorite boys call.

"In here," she said wiping her eyes.

"Hey there," Harry greeted walking into the room.

Ron followed holding his 8 month old son.

"Hey boys," she said rocking her crying daughter. "Oh hello little Hugo. What are you three doing here?"

"Just came to check up on you," Ron said. "Is she okay?"

"Oh she is still a bit sick," she told them.

"Anyways Hermione we really came here to finish helping you unpack," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. That was good, she needed the help.

"Thanks, I have had quite the day," she said.

The boys smiled and Ron put Hugo with Orion.

"Well tell us about over some snacks," Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah."

…  
Yeah a bit of a strange starts but I really had no idea how to start it so….  
I love these cliché fics and am looking forward to writing this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

It's been a while since I have updated this, well here you go

…

I no own harry potter

…

Hermione had just finished her shift in Saint Mungos and boy what a shift it was. Because she specialized in curses and the fact the war had ended not too long ago, she was swamped with patients who were suffering from nasty hexes and curses. That was a lot of people, many purebloods that didn't really life her but hey she was the best at what she did.

"Good day Granger," the head healer greeted. "Look at you, in no time you will be a fully fledged healer, perhaps the best we have ever seen."

Hermione smiled and headed out, she was already late and needed to get started on her special potion. Not to mention, pick up her two bundles of joy.

She apparated to her parents to pick up her children.

"Oh sweetie you are here," her mother said as she walked in.

"Hello mother," she said. "How were they?"

She picked up a sleeping Orion and kissed him gently on the head.

"Little Nycki," her mother said using the nickname she bestowed upon Nyx. "She was running a fever and coughing all day."

Hermione looked over to her precious daughter. She was quite pale and sounded wheezy. It made Hermione nauseous to think her baby was suffering.

She hated to see her suffering and she wanted to stop it. She wanted to help her daughter.

That's why she needed to perfect that potion. It was their only hope.

She went home.

…..

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. It was Saturday, his party day, and instead of having a shag fest with some dumb bitch he was shopping with his ooohhh so lovely fiancé that he hated. Yeah, great way to spend a Saturday. And this Saturday was a much needed Saturday after the week he had. But no, it had to get ruined by Astoria fucking Greengrass. Oh how he loathed this day .He just wanted to be somewhere doing raunchy things with some bimbo. Not shopping for a wedding that meant nothing to him.

What a week, it really couldn't get worse.

Actually it could because she walked in.

The thing that made him have such a horrible week was in the store he was currently shopping in. But she wasn't alone, she had them with her. Her twins, their…no her spawn not his.

Two little bindles resting in a double stroller. He tried to look at them but he couldn't see their faces. They were well hidden.

As she walked he noticed the know-it-all looked a bit frazzled and utterly alone. He smirked. It served her right to be alone. She was filth not worthy of even breathing the same air.

Yet, why couldn't he push away the guilt crawling up his gut.

He looked at her again; she looked to be shopping for nappies. Nappies for the infants that shared half his DNA.

But what did he care. He didn't…..

He watched as she reached into the stroller to pick up one of the babies. This was the first time he had ever seen them.

He could hear the whimpering and then he saw it or more like he saw him. The baby seemed to be in a blue onesy. A boy color. Boy… son….his son.

That was his son she was holding and he knew then and there something fluttered in his chest. His son…no…

Granger's half blood spawns.

NOT HIS SON.

Never his son.

He would never acknowledge it.

His fiancés voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Oh look its Hermione granger," she announced. "That mudblood has children? I didn't know. The poor sap that fathered those half bloods creatures."

Draco didn't know why, but he didn't like the sound of that.

"Let's just go already," he said.

"But I haven't," she complained. He just pulled her out of the store.

…

Hermione sat in the office of the head healer. He had called her in to tell her something highly important. It was making her nervous, never had she been called in. Had she made a mistake?

"Ah Miss Granger," healer Henderson said.

"Hello Sir," she greeted.

"Now do you know why I have called you in here," he asked.

Hermione visibly paled. He sounded upset.

What did her do wrong….. She was only a trainee she couldn't afford to lose this job. It was more valuable than just the money.

Noticing her fidgeting the head healer spoke up.

"Do not worry," he said. "You aren't in any trouble. Actually its good news."

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief.

The door then opened to reveal a lovely lady with graying blonde hair. To Hermione she looked quite familiar but she couldn't quite place why.

"Have you met Lady Malfoy," he said.

"Oh wait," Hermione exclaimed. "As in Narcissa Malfoy."

"The one and only," the healer said. "She has a job for you so I will leave it to her to explain."

Hermione panicked when the he exited.

She looked up to Lady Malfoy.

"Hello ," she said.

Hermione couldn't say anything. Here was the grandmother to her children. The grandmother that had no idea of the existence of said children.

"I know your muggle customs differ from ours but I do believe we do have the similarity in greetings," Narcissa said.

Hermione blushed. Lord she was being quite rude.

"I am sorry," she said to the older woman. "Yes, hello Lady Malfoy what is it that you wished to speak to me about."

Narcissa sat down directly in front of her.

Hermione could see the sadness in her eyes. Something was up and Narcissa Malfoy needed help.

"They say that even though you are just a trainee," she began. "That you are the best there is."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything," she said.

"Lucius," she said. "He is dying."

Hermione didn't like where this was going.

"And I want you to heal him."

Fuck.

/

Yeah, that's it for now… please review and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked the blonde woman, grandmother to her children, sitting in front of her.

Narcissa sat up straighter and looked her in the eyes.

"It is simple Miss Granger," she said. "My husband is dying; his past healers believe that it is because of exposure to dark magic. They haven't been able to find a cure or help him."

Hermione sat speechless as the woman continued.

"That's where you come in." she continued. "They say that you are the best, even for a trainee, and that if anyone could heal him it would be you."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know Lady Malfoy," she began. "This just seems too difficult and..."

"We are willing to pay you a start of five hundred thousand galleons," Narcissa announced. "And if you do manage to find a cure we will pay you an additional three hundred thousand."

Hermione sat flabbergasted at the amount of money.

It was a shit load amount of money that could fund her potion and leave an extremely nice amount for her children's trust funds.

"I hear that you are working on potion," Narcissa said smirking.

Hermione glared at her, what she was playing at.

"The manor has a library with extensive knowledge," she said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

If she could use Malfoy manors library then it would be so much help. Shit, was she going to bribe her.

"If you help Lucius," she said. "You may use the library at your convenience."

She was going to bribe her.

"How about it Miss granger?" Narcissa said holding out her hand.

Reluctantly, Hermione shook the woman's hand.

…..

"WHAT?!" Draco Malfoy yelled. "What do you mean Hermione bloody mudblood Granger is coming here, to heal father."

Narcissa glared at her son and his idiotic prejudice.

"Now do not take that tone with me young man," she scolded. "She is the best of the best and I believe she can help your father."

Draco scowled.

Narcissa glared.

"We will not be arguing about this Draco," she hissed.

Draco stormed out.

He did not want to see the mudblood at any point but now she was going to be a regular in his home.

Bloody hell, he needed a drink.

…..

Apparently having a drink would only make his day worse. Why? Because apparently the leaky cauldron was Grangers destination as well.

He glared at her and she glared back.

"Malfoy," she greeted.

"Gold digging mudblood whore," he greeted back. "Mother tells me that you have decided to take our money."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy," she replied. "I am a client, unlike you who lives off of Daddies money."

Draco gritted his teeth. How he hated this woman.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way," he growled.

Expecting a comeback, he was surprised when she walked away.

Surprised and angry.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Don't walk away."

He really regretted following her. There she was at the door to the leaky cauldron seemingly having their…her children returned to her care.

He stared at her as she took the children from the older woman with similar features, her mother he presumed.

"How are my little bundles?" he heard her coo to the brats.

She picked up the boy and he saw him giggle. He had such a sweet innocent face and looked so much like he did as an infant.

He turned away but couldn't stop himself from listening.

"How was Nyx today?" she asked. He could hear worry in her voice.

Why was she worried? What was wrong?

"She had a fever earlier and has refused to eat a meal today," the woman replied.

Granger nodded and said her goodbyes to the woman.

She then walked out into the wizard world.

He followed her, he wasn't done yet.

He almost lost her but found her sitting in a park on a bench.

It was almost dark but there were still many people around. It shocked him to see her do what she was doing.

"That's disgusting Granger," he said.

…..

Hermione had wanted to return home as soon as possible but the tears and cries of her daughter where killing her.

She was most likely hungry.

Not wanting to let her daughter starve she decided to stop at the closest park.

She sat on a bench and placed a glamour to obscure what she was doing. Only someone within a two foot radius would be able to see what she was doing.

When she got herself comfortable she gently pulled down her blouse and brought her daughter to her breast.

The baby girl latched to her nipple and began to feed.

Watching her little girl suckle made her happy. She hardly ever ate and to feel her greedily nourishing herself was a good sign.

"That's disgusting Granger," a voice said startling her. Luckily she didn't move enough to disturb her baby.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He would be the one to get cl

"What do you want Malfoy," she said slightly bending down to blanket a sleeping Orion.

"Why the bloody hell are you exposing yourself?" he drawled. "It's barbaric. Then again what could I expect from a filthy mudblood."

Hermione sighed.

"Go away Malfoy," she hissed. "Cant you see that I am feeding my baby."

He smirked.

"You just love the attention don't you Granger," he hissed. "What, haven't been shagged lately so you decide to flash the world to see what desperate man would take you."

Hermione was getting angry but she couldn't really move. She'd rather take the insults then deprive her hungry baby.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she said. "No one wants you here."

Malfoy immediately turned pink.

"Don't you dare order me around," he yelled loudly. Loud enough that it started both twins.

Little Nyx let go of her nipple and began to wail.

"Now look what you did," Hermione hissed. "She needed to eat and you scared her. Are you that horrible of a man that you would deprive your own daughter of a meal?"

…..

Draco looked at her or specifically her nude breast she had yet to cover up.

She was angry but she had no right to yell at him.

She was always yelling at him and she needed to be punished.

"She is not my daughter," he yelled. "She is a filthy half-blood with a mudblood bitch for a mother."

Hermione slapped him and he did something disgustingly unspeakable.

He grabbed and pinched her exposed nipple causing her to yell out in pain.

"You pervert," she yelled finally covering herself up.

"What granger," he said. "You were the one flinging her goodies around. You were asking for it."

She hissed and walked away.

"This is not over granger," he yelled.

He leered at her form as she ignored him and walked away.

…..

Hermione was beside herself with anger. How dare that man even lay a finger on her?

Her poor already sore nipple was aching. He had pinched it hard enough to draw blood. Worse was that she couldn't heal it without magically poisoning her milk. The life source for her children.

She grabbed some ice and tried to sooth it.

Stepping into her lab she worked on the potion, angry, but with purpose.

Her little girl was getting worse.

…..

Kinda sad and perverted. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize ahead of time for grammar and spelling errors. New computer with no office word and i dont want to get a beta. :(

Jk rowling owns the recognizable characters

...

Today was the first day that Hermione was going to see Lucius and damn was she nervous.

The man had only ever been nasty towards her because of her parentage. He had even tried to kill her and now she was going to try to save him. She felt insane for doing it but the money was an undeniable offer.

With that kind of money Hermione could fund all her endeavours and Merlin knew she needed it.

A splutter of coughing brought her out of her misery. Little Nyx was coughing up a storm and looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Its okay," Hermione said picking up the infant and patting her back. "It is going to be okay. Mummy's got you and she will make sure you will be okay."

Hermione placed a calming spell on the infant and bottle fed her a potion. A potion that was starting to lose its effect.

...

Hermione stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor , visibly shaking, and knocked. A moment later a house elf appeared in front of her. It , or she, was wearing a small little dress and was bowing down.

"Hello Missus Hermy," the elf greeted. " Lady Malfoy has instructed Bowie to bring in Missus Hermy straight to Master Malfoy."

The house elf grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her into the mansion.

Hermione was in awe as she walked through the magnificent. It had beautiful decor and amazing , thought to be lost, magical artefacts. It was also, to put it lightly, GINORMUS.

Never in her life had Hermione seen such a large home. A home that could room hundreds but only housed three. It was breathtaking.

Hermione was also impressed with little Bowie. She was in a nice clean dress and kept talking about how sad she was that the Master was sick. She spoke about how they got her about a year ago and had been paying her 5 sickles every day.

Hermione was surprised to hear that the once bigoted family was now starting to realize the errors of their ways.

Pleasantly surprise.

"Bowie is happy that Missus Hermy has decided to help the master," the elf said.

" Its Miss not Missus," Hermione corrected after hearing her call her that title for the third time.

The elfs eyes bugged out.

" Such a pretty Miss is not married, " the elf said surprised.

Hermione blushed but nodded.

"That surprises Bowie," she said. "Bowie thinks a man who had the great Miss Hermy, savior of elves and wizards, would be the luckiest man alive."

Hermione chuckled but then all seriousness returned as she noticed they were at Lucius' door.

"Well Miss Hermy," Bowie said. " Good lucks in helping the Master, call for bowie when you being needing any help."

Hermione nodded and entered the room. It was a large room with books and trinkets scattered on shelves. At the end of the room was a bed. A bed with one Lucius Malfoy laying in it.

He truly did look sick. His hair was graying and he looked gaunt and pale(r). His eyes were sagging with exhaustion and had dark lines under them. He was skinny and frail.

In general, he was sick.

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione said.

He looked up and stared at her.

"Narcissa says that you are the best healer there is," he hissed. " And that I had to be nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay Malfoy," she said brandishing her wand. " Today I will be diagnosing you and if i find whats wrong with you I will start a treatment."

"Of course," he drawled. "Well get on with it, I am not getting younger."

Even in sickness he was still an arrogant bastard.

"Yes , well then, " Hermione said.

She then began to wave her wand around the arrogant pureblood.

'Strange,' she thought. ' I can't seem to find his magical core.'

She stopped the waving and pondered.

"Well," Lucius hissed. "Have you found something or is speech to hard for you to comprehend."

Hermione ignored the insult and a thought came to her head.

"Malfoy," she said. " Can you cast a spell for me?"

Lucius turned , stared at the wall, and muttered something.

l

"I didn't catch that ," Hermione said.

He muttered again.

"What !?"

Lucius turned to face her and his face was red with... embarrassment.

"I said I can but it is painful you foul looking mud... muggle born," he yelled.

She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucius yelled. " Does it pleasure you to know that the great Lucius Malfoy , pure blooded king, feels pain when using magic."

"Oh calm down you big baby," Hermione growled. "I wasn't frollicking in you pain. I know what's wrong with you."

She then began to retrieve stuff from her bag.

"What's wrong with me?" Malfoy asked slightly sobered. "Is it curable."

"You suffered damage to your magical core," Hermione said in her healer voice. " From too much use of dark magic. It wounded your core and now your core is infected. The infection then spreads throughout the entire magical system and creates a harmful magical residue that damages the rest of the body. "

Lucius looked like he lost all hope.

"But," Hermione said smiling. " It is curable. It will take a while and at points it will be extremely painful but i can heal you."

she pulled out a few vials from her bag and mixed them.

"Drink this," she said handing the concoction to Lucius.

...

Hermione dropped her things on the sofa upon entering her home.

She had the twins in a stroller both sleeping and was about to put them to bed.

It had been a long day.

After beginning Malfoys treatment, Hermione was called in to do a case for an angry wizard bitten by a kneazle.

That had been gruelling and pointless because he had been the one to provoke the poor kneazle.

Suddenly Nyx began to choke on a cough and the there was knock at the door.

She picked up the baby girl , patted her back, and headed to the door.

And god she wished she ignored the door because standing there was none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself.

Both women had shocked eyes as they stared at the blonde and grey eyed girl.

" Miss Granger," Narcissa said shocked. "Is..is...she..that...Draco...?"

**Oh shit. **


	5. Chapter 5

Finals are OVER yay...

Also i redid the first chapter for all of you who recommended i fix that age difference error, i hope it makes more sense...

:) also to the anon (spineless jellyfish) just incase you didn't read this in the first chapter

OH and the "reviewer" (flamer) who said this "So she is a wizarding lawyer as well as a healer in training as well as a single mother of twins? I get you like cliché but this is down right ridiculously unrealistic. Your time line is all messed up especially in reference to the kid's ages. Draco is a huge asshole by the way. Sorry if you feel like this is an attack on your story but it is just a truthful opinion that you opened yourself up for by posting this piece of work for lack of a more polite word" well this is what i have to say.

It is my story if i want draco to be a troll i can do it, if i want hermione to be a healer/lawyer/single mother/ pop star/alien hunter wanted by the law in then i can do it.

I asked for reviews not opinions and if you have a complaint than keep it to yourself. I've had people point out my mistakes but in a way thats actually useful. Dont read my fic i don't need you too BUH-BYE

I don't take useless criticism well. Useful criticism I am okay with but you just spouted out your useless opinions. That doesn't help an author so seriously, if you are reading my fic stop here.

Okay anyways I am still using google docs because of my lack of office word...

I am not an english major but i will try to make sure my grammar (in the actual story) is at its best ...

Its going to be a short chapter and im a bit stuck but i hope you enjoy

I dont own anything

Chapter 5

Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

It was an awkward and very serious stare down. If little Nyx hadn't begun to cough once again, they could have been stuck and wide eyed forever.

" Is she," Narcissa asked. " Is she Dracos?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that this would happen eventually , only she didn't expect it to be so soon.

Sighing Hermione nodded her head.

"Will you come in Lady Malfoy," she insisted. " I will explain all this inside."

Narcissa nodded.

...

Draco sat staring at the goblet of fire whiskey in his hand. The golden liquid was swishing back and forth, some spilling and sloshing all over his hand.

He didn't understand where the onslaught of depression came from but it was there. For hours he had been cooped up in his room , drinking and brooding.

He felt...guilty. Guilty because of her.

All he could see was the faces of the babies. His babies.

Why did he keep calling them his babies? They were not his babies.

They weren't.

He refilled his goblet.

...

" Twins?" Narcissa said shocked. " You had twins and Draco has yet to inform us."

Narcissa couldn't believe it. She had two grandchildren. Two blonde and beautiful grandbabies that she did not know about because of her son.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Yes , there names are Nyx , shes the little girl. There is also Orion. He is sleeping in his room."

Hermione smiled thinking of her children.

"Would you like to go see him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please," Narcissa replied. " I would love to go and see my grandson."

Hermione led to the nursery , a little coughing Nyx in her mothers arms.

Narcissa enjoyed holding both her grandchildren but lord knew Draco was in trouble. She also couldn't help but notice that her granddaughter kept coughing.

She , Hermione, and Draco had a lot to talk about.

...

SORRY even i can see this is a bit of a disappointing filler chapter. Its been hard for me lately with school and my creativity has slightly disappeared. I do hope that i can make it reappear but for now this story is going to be on hiatus. I am going to focus on finishing In the eyes of the beholder...bbbuuuut if i get enough reviews i will update. as for now it might be a while (again) untill the creative flair (for this story) returns.


End file.
